Save your Bro or your Hoe
by TCBN
Summary: Kyle and Stan escape their violent gang in the hopes of leading normal lives. Now that gang is after them and all hell breaks loose when Kyle falls in love with Bebe who is the gang's boss. Kyle is now stuck between his normal life with an anti-bullying advocate, Stan and his girl or the life of gangs. Will Kyle help Bebe go after Stan or dump Bebe to save Stan? (NO GAY PAIRINGS!)
1. Chapter 1

Kyle and Stan were running, screaming as they fled down the road.

"Hey, dude!" Stan croaked, "How are we going to escape!?"

"We have to! All we need to do is escape and lead our own lives!" Kyle shouted back

"We can't! We've been gangsters since-" Stan started

"I promised I would have your back. You promised you would have mine" Kyle spat, yanking open a car door, "I also promised myself I wouldn't ruin my life with violence"

"Kyle- we can't" Stan gulped, looking at the angry mob running towards them

"Yes. We can" Kyle started the ignition, "If we leave, you can have a chance at a family, having a job, living in a house with a wife and kids plus a dog"

Stan looked at the angry mob and back at his best friend. Eyes wild, hair sprouting in a billion directions and a determination that Stan couldn't quit understand.

"Stan!" Kyle screamed, "GET IN THE CAR!"

Stan leapt into the passenger seat and squeezed his eyes shut as the car screamed down the road, away from the gunshots, screaming and hollering.

"Dude" Stan cleared his throat, "By doing this, you know that this gang plus our rival gangs will go after us automatically"

"They won't" Kyle floored the ignition, "and that bitch of a boss won't lay a mark on us"


	2. Chapter 2

_1 month later_

Someone prodded Stan on the shoulder, disturbing him from his sleep.

"Dude, we need to get moving if you want to pass Chemistry" Kyle said, looking down at the disheveled mess names Stan in the homeroom.

"Ugh" Stan sat up, rolling his shoulders, "I hate chemistry"

Kyle and Stan walked down the steps to class, Stan was muttering about napping at lunchtime and Kyle was hardly listening, thinking about the mass flashbacks to the past he had been having.

"Stan!" a shrill girl's voice called, "Stan!"

Stan turned around and blinked as a paper white hand grabbed his own tanned hand.

"How are we?" she smiled, tucking her pitch-black hair behind her ear

"Good" Stan smiled, sleep dropping off like a ice on a summers day

"Well" Wendy batted her mascara laden eyelashes, "Lets see a movie after"

"Sure" Stan squeezed her hand as they sat in Chemistry

"Really, the only chemistry I'm interested in is-" Kenny broke off as Kyle shot him a dangerous glare

Xx

Kyle was walking along the pavement with his friend who had his eyes firmly locked onto Wendy.

"I'll see you two later" Kyle waved

"Sure, bro" Stan smiled

Kyle blinked, watching as they walked away, wondering how the hell they managed to walk down the street without the fear that someone would jump them and stab them till they died. Kyle walked away, hand cupper over his pocket in instinct to rip out a knife if he heard anyone come his way. But there was no knife in his pocket and there was no one plotting to emaciate him. He turned around as he saw someone walk down the school steps.

"Hi" Kyle croaked as the person walked up to him

"You alright? You look as if someone beat you up" she mumbled

"Oh. The bullying campaign!" Kyle laughed aloud, "No, I'm actually fine"

"The Anti-Bullying Campaign or the ABC aims to help other students confront their bullies" she explained, "Members must look for signs of physical abuse or mental abuse"

"Look, kid" Kyle laughed, "I look beat up because for the last 70% of my life, I was beaten up"

"Please, don't call me kid" she laughed, "I assumed you were being bullied"

"Alright, I'll start with the formalities" Kyle rolled his eyes, "I'm Kyle"

The girl wearing an orange shirt with ABC written in black cursive letters smiled and held out her hand, brown thick curls falling out of her loose elastic as she shook his hand.

"Rachel" she greeted, "Nice to meet you. Sorry for assuming you were a victim"

"Hi" Kyle shrugged, shook her hand and walked off, "I think we're all victims to at least something. There's more to bullying then you think"

Xx

Kyle found himself screaming and lashing out with fists as a hooded man dragged him off by the ankles, hands grazing the pavement as he thrashed around as he was dragged into a van that Kyle recognized instantly.

"Hello there, Kyle" Bebe sauntered over, blonde hair swinging from a ponytail

"Leave me alone, in fact leave Stan alone!" Kyle snapped, wrestling his newly cuffed wrists

"I'm afraid I won't let that happen" Bebe winked, "I mean, you used to work for me. What happened? You know I'll just come after you if you try leave the gang"

"I wanted a life away from you" Kyle spat, "I wanted a life that meant I didn't have to watch my back, cry before my dead comrades and especially killing others. I'm done with it

"Alright, here's the deal" Bebe sat with him, "Let's be friends"

"Really?" Kyle gulped air, "You really want to be friends?"

"Sure I do" Bebe laughed, "I mean, who wouldn't deny life of the ordinary"

"Just don't hurt my best friend" Kyle warned

"Oh I can't promise anything" Bebe giggled, "I can make it up to you"


	3. Chapter 3

Kyle frowned at his day. He had been escorted at gunpoint out of the building Kyle and Stan used to call home, promised friendship to his X boss and made a friend with an anti-bullying advocate. And his life in the real world seemed a lot less painful then his previous life.

"Well?" Stan slowly lifted a cigarette from his pocket and lit it

"You should stop smoking, Stan, its bad Karma" Wendy batted her lashes

"Well, I just want to ease the annoyance from my shoulders" Stan shrugged

"You taste better without smoking" Wendy smiled

"Huh?" Kyle stared at Wendy; did Wendy lick him or what?

"Well, beer breath is worse" Stan smiled nodding at Kyle, "Beer or smoking kissers, Wendy?"

"Sorry" Kyle shrugged, "I personally think smoker's kisses are worse than beer breath kisses"

"Actually" Kenny sauntered over, "What about a guy with four different lip smacker flavors"

"EEewwwieee!" Wendy shook her head

"What? I am trying to prove a point" Kenny laughed, "A player like me would be worse than smokers or beer drinkers"

"Actually it's fine if you use mouthwash after" Stan pointed out

"That's why I always brush my teeth morning, noon and night" Kenny winked, "floss and mouthwash"

"I think I'll stick to stuffing my mouth with cake and ice-cream" Kyle shrugged

"Well, you do that" Stan huffed, taking a long drag

"Oh, I have to go and meet someone" Kyle waved his friend goodbye and walked off

As Kyle turned the corner, he bumped into Rachel. He sighed and kept walking

"Hey, sorry about yesterday" Rachel smiled

"It's fine" Kyle waved a hand

"So, where you headed? I mean, I'm trying to make new friends and I saw you, want to do something?" she asked

"I would but I have to meet someone" Kyle looked apologetic

"Cool, I like meeting new people" Rebecca grinned

"No, you don't want to know this person" Kyle shook his head  
"Not even if…. Why not?" Rachel blinked

"She's a tough person who uses pistols as dildos" Kyle said

"Oh" Rachel blushed, "That must hurt"

"Uh" Kyle stopped, "I had a really lumpy past life and I kinda need to go and deal with the past. And I really don't think you should come with. We can definitely do something though"

"Why do you want to hang out with someone who uses pistols as-" Rachel froze as Kyle spoke up

"Because she'll get violent and kill my best friend" Kyle said, walking faster

"So you're going to let her drag you into…" Rachel trailed off as he left

"Hi there" Bebe smiled as Kyle walked over

"Hey" Kyle smiled as she walked up to him, uncapping a beer can from the fridge

"You know" Bebe sat with him, "That when you're in this gang with me, you wont get hurt"

"Sure, whatever" Kyle shrugged

"Must be hard for you to keep your two lives apart" Bebe said

"Yeah, I met this girl who's in an anti-bullying campaign and my best friend's taken up smoking much to his girlfriend's annoyance" Kyle chuckled, "not that I can do much about it"

Kyle leaned forward and kissed her, holding her close, ignoring the awkward glances from the various gangmen walking around.

Xx

A man with a hoodie walked to Stan and Wendy standing at the ice rink, laughing at what Stan had just said. He raised a fist and knocked Wendy out cold.

"Dude!" Stan creamed, shoving the man over, "what the hell is your problem?"

"Orders from Bebe" the man spoke calmly, shoving Stan away

"Look, asshole" Stan stepped up, wrenching a pistol from his coat and aiming it at him, "stay away from me and my girl!"

Various onlookers screamed as a seventeen year old man shot a gruff man dead. Stan slowly picked Wendy off the ground and walked away, ignoring the stares of other people.

Xx

"Boss! Boss!" someone screamed, causing Bebe to grab Kyle's hands from her hair and pull away from the kiss.

"Yes?" Bebe stood up, ignoring Kyle's blinking expression of confusion

"Gangster you sent out got killed, ma'am" the gasnter replied

"Oh" Bebe ran her fingers through her hair, "Well, did you injure his girl?"

"He tried" he replied

"What's going on?" Kyle stood up, arm around Bebe's waist


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel blinked at Kyle shrugged, taking a massive drag from Stan's cigarette and coughing, falling onto all fours.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked

"Stan gave me a cigarette" Kyle hacked out spit, "and I thought I liked smoking"

Rachel lifted an eyebrow at the coughing teenager and laughed aloud, "Peer pressure?"

"No, I genuinely smoked about two years ago" Kyle stood up and stamped on the cigarette

"For yourself or them?" Rachel asked with curious eyes

"Dunno" Kyle shrugged "I prefer drinking"

"Well" Rachel splayed her fingers and danced them around in victory "that's something I can participate in"

"Oh no" Kyle prodded his chest, "I drink hard core"

"Entertaining!" Rachel laughed as he walked to a bar, Rachel in tow

"HEEEYYY!" Kenny hiccupped, waving the duo over as they walked inside

"Hullo" Rachel sat between Kyle and Kenny who nudged Stan on his other end

"You!" Kenny wrapped an arm around Rachel who tensed in reply, "nice catch"

"Me or him?" Rachel lifted a hand and peeled his fingers off

"Both of ya, munchkin" Kenny winked and downed his shot with his free hand, other hand grappling to stay on her shoulders.

"Stop it" Kyle rolled his eyes, "you're irritating the both of us"

"They hurt Wendy" Stan said to his pint of beer, ignoring the conversation

"What!?" Kyle and Kenny stared at Stan

"Who?" Rachel cringed

"Well, a group of people representing my X boss sent a guy after Wendy" Stan sighed, "she's okay just shaken"

"I made out with Bebe" Kyle said, watching Stan's eyes bug out

"WHAT!?" Stan spat

"I'm sorry its just that…" Kyle sighed, and downed a shot given to him by the bartender, he ordered another one and stalked off

"Kyle, wait!" Rachel called after him, why don't you two talk this out?"

"Look" Kyle faced Stan, ignoring Rachel, "I'm sorry about everything"

"I can't believe you made out with our X boss after the fact that she sent gagmen to try and kill us!" Stan snapped

"She knows you're my best friend, she wont hurt you!" Kyle tried

"And she did" Stan rolled his eyes and walked out

Kyle looked stricken as Stan faced him from the doorway.

"Well, who is it going to be?" Stan snapped, "Me, or that whore?"

"I'm a whore and you're my best friend" Kenny winked as Stan stormed out, taking out a cigarette.

"I left the gang world for a normal life" Kyle huffed, turning around on his stool, beside his two remaining friends.

"Can I have this one?" Kenny prodded Rachel who glared back

"You don't even care about what just happened?" Kyle sighed and walked out, taking a bottle of cognac with him, downing the bottle

"Dude, you can't deal with your problems like this!" Rachel went after Kyle, "drinking can't solve anything"

"It does" Kyle laughed, downing the contents "You just haven't seen me do it"

"Wait! You're making a mistake!" Rachel grabbed for Kyle, only to watch him sprint for the gang house. Rachel gave chase, sprinting up the hill and to the alleyway where there was a door with a padlock. Opening the door, lifting an eyebrow at the unlocked padlock, she stared at the room.

"Who is that skank!" Bebe roared from the top of a set of stairs

"Fuck you!" Kyle drunkenly swayed, dropping the bottle

"What animal did you drag in, Kyle!" Bebe screamed, taking out a pistol

"Rachel. I go to his school" Rachel spoke politely

"You left ME for HER!?" Bebe howled

"For school!" Kyle shoved Bebe, "lea- leave my friends allllone ya bitch!"

"I left the first time" Kyle laughed, "I should have listened to myself the first time"

"Huh?" Bebe blinked

"We don't want to be a part of this!" Rachel shouted

"Shaddup!" Bebe screamed

"I don't want a girlfriend who hates and kills my friends" Kyle slurred, "in fact I hate you"

Stan stormed in and whipped out a pistol "EVERYONE GET DOWN! NOW!"

Everyone dropped to the ground in fright; Even a stray dog nearby went down.

**WHAT HAPPENS NEXT? MAYBE A CLIFFHANGER? **


End file.
